


Family Weddings

by AdaVila, Highfunctioningbookaholic



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Coming Out, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highfunctioningbookaholic/pseuds/Highfunctioningbookaholic
Summary: He looks serious, brows just slightly furrowed. He nods his head as if saying hi to Yuri without changing the expression.Yuri nods.Blushes.Smiles.Mouths a ‘hi’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm 5 days late but i got swallowed up by work and was in literal pain because of it.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this <3 <3

“What if something goes wrong?” Viktor stage whispers to no one in particular as he sits in his bathroom with Ada and Chris by the mirror next to him and a bored looking Yuri laying on the bed.

  
“Viktor Nikiforov if you ask that again I am going to break your ring finger off.” Ada growls at him, simultaneously trying to hide her smile as she rummages through his drawers next to the sink.

  
“Noooo.” Viktor whines, rubbing his face with his palms and Chris sits down next to him, smirking at Ada before speaking.

  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re wishing for it to go wrong, Viktor.” Viktor’s eyes widen at that and a stream of no’s comes from his mouth and he looks from Chris to Ada and back as they both now sit on either side of him.

  
“No, but seriously Vik – Calm the fuck down.” Chris says as he pats his knee and stands up to leave the bathroom and Ada does the same moments later, leaving Viktor alone by the mirror.

  
He looks so young and scared, staring at himself wide eyed through the mirror, still only partly dresses for his own wedding. He’s freaking out but no one in the room seems to care, although they all know he’s never been this worried, even before competitions.

  
“Old man, are you getting cold feet? Should I go tell Katsudon it’s off?” Yuri sneers at him, crossing his arms over his chest while standing in the doorway as Viktor gasps, mouth hanging open, looking at Yuri through the mirror.

  
“Never! Nothing will stop me from marrying my Yuuri!” Viktor chucks a balled up napkin at Yuri, frowning when it lands a metre away from himself.

  
“Well there’s your answer. If anything goes wrong, it still won’t stop you from marrying Yuuri.” Ada appears back into view with a smirking Chris next to her.

“Now get your ass dressed, it’s not fashionable to be late for your own wedding.” She throws his tie at him and the three of them leave with devilish smirks on their lips.

  
“Devils, real devils. What did I do to deserve this?” Viktor mutters to himself in Russian, hearing happy chatter from the hallway.

   


  
****

   


  
“Yuuri, are you alright?” Phichit asks with a raised eyebrow and tinge of worry in his tone.

  
“Hmm? Yeah, why?” He’s sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, scrolling through Instagram and glances at Phichit only for a second with honest confusion in his eyes.

  
“Well, it’s just..” Phichit looks at Mari for some kind of backup but her cigarette seems to interest her more than what’s happening in the room behind her, “You’re very calm.”

  
Yuuri laughs at Phichit’s question like he’s just showed him the meme of the year, his eyes squeezing shut and head thrown back.

He calms down after a moment, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

  
“He’s freaking out.”

  
“I’m freaking out.”

  
Both Katsuki’s say at the same time and Yuuri giggles, smiling at Mari who’s walking in from the balcony with a serious expression.

  
“I’m past stress, anxiety and hysteria, I’m freaking out so hard that I’ve become numb to all feelings.” He’s talking with a smile on his lips and Phichit’s more worried about his best friends mental well being than ever before.

  
“Wanna talk about it?” Phichit’s tone is cautious and he smiles at Yuuri but drops it when Yuuri’s face darkens.

  
“No. It could make me realise what’s about to happen and I’ll start freaking out.” He looks dead serious and Phichit only whispers a small ‘okay’ before dropping the topic.

  
It’s silent in the room for a while as Yuuri’s gone back to scrolling on his phone, Mari seemingly texting someone and Phichit’s trying to think of a way to cheer up his friend.

  
“Yuuri! Mari! Let’s take a selfie!” It doesn’t surprise anyone in the room, not even Mari, that that’s the first thing Phichit thinks off.

   


  
****

   


  
Viktoria is a crier. She weeps through the whole ceremony. So does Mrs Katsuki. And Minako. And Chris.

  
To be quite honest, Yuri’s sure he’s the only one who doesn’t shed a tear. He just got pollen in his eye at one point.

  
Sure, he guesses it’s nice, all mushy and sweet just like old man and Katsudon like it.

And fine, it is pretty too, that he can admit.

Their “theme” seems to be light green and white, if the flowers in every corner are anything to go by. Yuri doesn’t remember the name but he knows they’re the same kind everyone brings for Victory Day*.

Seems strange knowing Viktor's extravagant taste, he expected the room to be filled with high class flowers. Probably Katsudon was in charge of the decorations because Viktor was in charge of the clothes.

  
He’s bored at the moment, Viktor’s saying his vows because of course they wrote their own. Yuri guesses the pastor or whatever the woman that’s marrying them is called gave them a time limit because not even 10 minutes have passed when Viktor’s done and it’s Yuuri’s turn.

  
Mrs. Katsuki’s drowning in her own tears now if she wasn’t before. Yuri’s kind of starting to feel worried for her by now, she’s going to be dangerously dehydrated by the end of this if she keeps it up.

  
While the pastor lady talks and Viktor stares into Katsudon’s eyes all disgustingly and movie-like Yuri start looking around to kill time.

He sees the sea behind the both of them, just a little bit away from the patio they’re standing on.

He sees Ada standing next to Chris behind Viktor. He sees Phichit and Mari behind Yuuri.

He looks to the sides and sees Viktor’s beanstalk cousin sitting next to Viktor’s aunt and her Japanese husband (runs in the family, he guesses).

Looks back and sees rows and rows of people he either doesn’t know or doesn’t care about.

  
And then there’s Otabek.

Staring right into Yuri’s eyes when he notices him amongst all the other faces.

He looks serious, brows just slightly furrowed. He nods his head as if saying hi to Yuri without changing the expression.

  
Yuri nods.

  
Blushes.

  
Smiles.

  
Mouths a ‘hi’.

  
And right before Lilia taps him on the knee from where she’s sitting next to him and makes Yuri whip his head around to look at her, he sees Otabek smirk.

  
Yuri can’t look back again because he doesn’t feel like being lectured after the ceremony by Lilia but he can see Otabek’s expression in his head.

  
Why was it so sad?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Victory Day - 9th of May in Russia to celebrate the surrendering of Nazis. People bring loads and loads of red carnations. I included this to remind you guys of the official art where Victor and Yuuri are both wearing green carnations and the meaning of green carnations XD XD  
> I hope you liked this and can leave your thoughts in the comments and share some love through Kudos because it always warms my heart soooo much <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this ready for a few days already but was waiting for the 10th to post and then i git home from work and forgot?? Like?? How??? I was thinking about it the whole day??

“All I’m saying is you could start a new trend by throwing your boutonnière!” Chris laughs and winks at Viktor who, judging by the look on his face, is starting to consider it.

  
“That’s just silly! The boutonnière is too small to be thrown as if it was a wedding bouquet.” Yuuri knows his reasoning won’t stop Viktor, but he can try, right?

  
“But Yuu-u-ri!” Viktor whines. “I want to start a trend.” He pouts at the end, trying to make Yuuri feel bad for not allowing him to do it.

Viktor knows Yuuri won’t feel bad, but that he doesn’t want to listen to Viktor whine. Viktor knows this and is more than fine with it.

  
“Fine, fine! You can go throw yours.” Yuuri says with a sigh but smiles when Viktor kisses his cheek before running off with Chris.

  
Everyone knows exactly why Chris wanted Viktor and Yuuri to do that. All but Mathieu, the poor clueless man, of course. Even Yuuri’s starting to feel sorry for how oblivious he is.

  
In the end Chris doesn’t catch it but it does hit Mat on the head and Chris is quite fine with that.

***

  
“So remind me, why do your children not speak Russian?” Viktoria asks with a curious expression that only someone who knows her well could tell was fake.

  
Nadjezda sighs and turns her head towards her sister who’s looking at her with the same damned expression she put on when their parents scolded them. She might look naive and innocent but Nadja knows her big sister better than that.

  
“Because my husband is Japanese, because we live in Japan, and because my children grew up in Tokyo. Russian would have only taken up space in their minds. Is that good enough for you, Vika?”

  
“If you had talked to them in Russian when they were growing up it would be like second nature”, she replies matter-of-factly. “It’s been proven that bilingual kids are more likely to succeed academically.”

  
Nadja takes a deep breath, tries her hardest not to roll her eyes and sips her champagne. Vika isn’t a bad sister, she knows that, she cares for her and maybe she really is asking this just out of curiosity and concern, but she also knows Viktoria loves to tease and annoy her as well.

  
“Vika, why does this concern you now? We’re at Viktor’s wedding, aren’t you happy? I mean, he is marrying a man but I know that has never bothered you.” Viktoria doesn’t keep herself from rolling her eyes after Nadja’s remark.

  
“You are always going to bring that up, aren’t you? I still don’t quite understand why you try so hard to make him think you’re okay with it but as soon as he’s not in the room you become like this. Why does it bother you that much? Viktor liking men has never affected you and it never will. It’s the 21st century, let people live how they want.” Viktoria throws her hand up in the air in defeat but she seems more resigned than angry or annoyed. She could never be angry at her baby sister and Nadja knows it.

  
“Mum and dad always said...” She doesn’t get to finish the sentence before Viktoria speaks up.

  
“Mum and dad also said that you couldn’t find a real job as an artist but here we are.”

  
There’s nothing Nadjezda could say to that and Viktoria knows it. Instead she smirks, shakes her head and leans back in her chair with a sigh. Viktoria has always been able to find the right way to shut her up.

 

***

 

“You look like my setter!” Lev practically yells into Yuri’s ear, interrupting his very important conversation with Otabek. Why couldn’t he just assume Yuri doesn’t speak English? He was obviously speaking Russian to Beka. Why did he think Yuri would care?

  
“I look like your what!?” Yuri doesn’t know what a setter is and to be quite honest he doesn’t care. Lev seems like the most annoying person at this wedding and he does not want to be having any kind of conversation with him when he could be talking to Otabek instead.

  
They haven’t talked properly in weeks and Yuri hates it. The odd text message throughout the day is not enough to tell his best friend what he has been up to and find out everything he has been doing. And now, when they finally have a moment to talk, when Otabek is about to say something that he apparently ‘has been wanting to tell Yuri for weeks’ they’ve been interrupted by an idiot.

  
“My setter! I play volleyball. Setter passes the ball to me so I can score points and become an ace!” Lev is practically jumping in place from excitement and Yuri turns to Otabek with an expression that’s half confusion and half annoyance.

  
“Aces are the ones who score the most points in a game and are considered the most valuable players in the team. Setters are the ones who pass the ball to the other team members so they could hit it over the net and hopefully get points.” Otabek explains to him in a nonchalant tone, in Russian.

  
“Have you ever played?” Yuri might be a teeny tiny bit more interested now that Otabek seems to understand things about volleyball. Lev stands next to them, looking from one to the other, not understanding a word they’re saying.

  
“Used to, in school. I didn’t like it all that much so I dropped out of the team.” Yuri knows that if it was in school than that can’t be longer than 5 years ago but Otabek is making it feel like he’s reminiscing about a time decades ago.

  
“Team? So you actually made it onto the team?” Yuri’s shocked, for most figure skaters skating has taken up their whole life for as long as they can remember and for someone to have done something other than skating even semi-professionally seems unreal to him.

  
Otabek’s just about to answer as Lev talks up again “Are you guys talking about volleyball? I’m in one of the top teams in Japan! We’re going to the nationals! Everyone is so cool! The teams we’re playing against have such cool people in them! I can’t wait to get to know them better!”

  
Yuri sighs and roll his eyes, about to tell him to fuck off but before he can do that Otabek smiles his polite smile at Lev and nods.

  
“That sounds very fun, umm, Lev, was it?” Otabek speaks up and the accent in his voice is almost unnoticeable.

  
Of course he’s not going to tell Lev to piss off, he’s too polite. Instead he’s gonna have a pleasant little conversation with him about volleyball and forget whatever it was that he was going to tell Yuri.

  
“Yes, Haiba Lev! I’m Viktor’s cousin!” Yuri thinks the talking beanstalk’s voice couldn’t get any more annoying but when he starts shouting it turns out it can.

  
“I used to play volleyball too. If you give me a moment to finish the conversation I am trying to have with my friend that you interrupted, I’ll tell you all about it. Deal?”

Otabek couldn’t sound any more polite to Lev but he doesn’t notice the slight annoyance in Otabek’s tone. Yuri does though, and it surprises him because Otabek rarely allows himself to be noticeably annoyed.

  
Lev nods with a smile but still lingers next to them for a moment before Otabek looks at him and smiles. Somehow it registers in Lev’s brain that he’s supposed to leave and when he does Yuri sighs in relief.

  
“I hate him so much.” Yuri says under his breath and Otabek laughs.

  
“He doesn’t seem all that bad, just a bit slow at times.” He’s smiling at Yuri and Yuri thinks the air has been knocked out of his lungs for a second. He’s not quite sure what made Otabek actually smile now but he’s not gonna question it, he’s just going to be grateful for being able to see the tiny wrinkles around Beka’s eyes when he smiles and glimpse of pearly white teeth.

  
Just as unexpectedly as the smile appeared, it’s gone and Otabek’s face looks stern.

  
“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a bit now but never found the right chance, Yura.” Otabek looks him in the eye and then looks at his hands as he starts the next sentence.

“Remember the girl I told you about the other week? The one that I think likes me? Well, I listened to you and asked her out. We’re dating now.”

Otabek looks at Yuri in the exact moment Yuri forces a fake smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, guys. I'm sorry for being away so long again XD XD  
> Comments and kudos are very very loved and appreciated <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a surprise for Highfunctioningbookaholic, shhhh, don't tell her! XD XD

Looking back on it now, Phichit’s sure he knew a long time ago. He knew when he was around eleven, when their teacher told them about what puberty was and what’s going to happen to all of them and what they’ll want to do and that it’s normal.

He was disgusted and felt like he’ll never relate.

But he’s also pretty sure everyone was like that back then so he can’t be a hundred percent sure.

Then again, maybe he realised when he was fifteen and his first girlfriend’s hand wandered below his belt and he felt like running.

But that too was something he couldn’t be sure was considered abnormal since he had his doubts about liking girls in the first place anyways.

If none of that had made Phichit put two and two together he’s sure it was when his boyfriend wanted to persuade him to do it.

It’s not like he didn’t consider trying it for his sake, if he’s being completely honest. He liked the boy, he was nice and gentle and said he’d be okay if Phichit wanted to stop.

But he never did agree. The thought alone of doing it just because the other person hoped Phichit’s just not sure and will change his mind if he tries it made him sick to his stomach.

Did he think he’s strange after that?

Yeah.

For like a week.

Would that make some people think he’s weird?

Probably.

But he doesn’t exactly care. People can think whatever they feel like thinking.

Sure, everyone seems to talk about that stuff like it’s something out of this world but does not wanting to take part in it makes him feel sad or incomplete?

Nah, not really.

At the end of the day, Phichit’s not scared to be different or weird. Actually, he thrives to show it because damn it if all of his difference and weirdness don’t make him one of a kind.

To be completely honest, he’s never cared about that kind of stuff either way. He loves skating and his friends, and social media and photography, so he doesn’t feel like he’s missing out on anything important.

When Phichit moved in with Yuuri he thought he’s met someone like himself. Which was more than nice, obviously.

It’s not like Thailand had a lot of people who he could talk to or relate to. Relating to someone is comforting for everyone.

Phichit found out Yuuri wasn’t like him at all relatively quick.

He knew what kind of contact Yuuri craved when he was drunk in comparison to what Phichit himself wanted, and that the bruises on Yuuri’s neck after a particularly out of hand party weren’t left there while cuddling.

He knew that Yuuri’s crush on Viktor Nikiforov went to further lengths than Phichit’s crush on the boy who sat in front of him in class did. Or that when Yuuri talked about wanting a good relationship it involved more things than what Phichit would like to see in his own.

But Yuuri was still the best friend Phichit could have wished for.

He was the kind of friend who’d give Phichit sweet compliments and he wouldn’t have to worry about their meaning or worry that he wants something more from Phichit than friendship.

Yuuri’s the kind of friend who’d cuddle with Phichit if he needed it and wouldn’t even consider Phichit having a hidden reason behind it because he understood everyone needed a good cuddle now and then.

Especially if you’re someone who’s thousands of kilometres away from everyone and everything you know and spend each day working yourself to the bone to reach your dream.

So okay, Phichit realises he and Yuuri had a lot more similarities than he saw at first and if he was ever asked if he believes in soul mates he’d say his is Yuuri in all of its purest and platonic ways.

That’s why he told him. He told him because Yuuri knows how it feels to be alone in a completely different country with a dream that from time to time seems unachievable and with views you might think no one will understand.

Phichit wasn’t afraid of Yuuri’s reaction, obviously, he knew it’s nothing wrong and to be completely honest, he didn’t even understand why he himself was making this into some grand coming out when all he really wanted was for it to not be a secret.

Maybe it was the three Smirnoff Ice cans he drank at the post finals party?

 

“Phich’, are you listening?”  Yuuri brings Phichit back from reminiscing and gives him a smile that’s a tiny bit worried. Phichit notices and he knows Yuuri knows he does.

“Yeah, I just remembered what it was like living with you.” Phichit laughs and bumps Yuuri’s shoulder with his and Yuuri laughs back with a barely there blush high on his cheeks. Phichit thinks Yuuri knows what he means but it might also just be the champagne that’s heating up Yuuri’s skin.

“You didn’t answer through.” Yuuri speaks up after they’re done laughing and looks at Phichit with an expression Phichit knows means he’s serious. “Will he be good to you?”

Yuuri’s brows are just slightly furrowed as he studies Phichit’s face and Phichit smirks and turns away to look around the room.

“You never trust the people I date.” There’s cheering from the group on the other side of the room and the smirk on Phichit’s face widens.

“Because they always end up being dicks.” Yuuri grumbles and then whines when Phichit pokes him in the ribs while laughing.

“This one’s not a dick, believe me. At least not intentionally.” Phichit ends the sentence with hooting along with someone from the other side of the room and giggles afterwards, hearing Yuuri sigh next to him.

“I know he’s not a dick but he surely is... Something.” Yuuri’s no longer looking at Phichit’s face, instead looking at the sight on the other end of the room.

“Let the boy relax for once.” Phichit leans his back against Yuuri’s side and crosses his arms over his chest with a relaxed sigh. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right at this moment but we’re... On the same page about it.” He glances at Yuuri over his shoulder and smiles at the ‘o’ shape Yuuri’s lips form.

“Obviously I’m not going to explain everything about him to you since it’s his personal stuff.” Phichit gets more comfortable next to Yuuri, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri leans his against the top of Phichit’s. “But yeah, we’re on the same page. Not the exact same thoughts and opinions but it’s there and it’s relatable, you know?” He looks up at Yuuri and Yuuri smiles and nods at him.

“I’m happy for you, Phich’.” Yuuri puts his arm around Phichit for a moment and gives him a one armed hug, making Phichit laugh.

“Oh stop it! It’s not me who just married their dream man!” He slaps Yuuri’s chest lightly before standing up and stretching a bit.

“If you’ll allow me, I’ll go and save your childhood rink mate from my boyfriend. I think he’s mixed him up with the gigantic teddy bear he had as a kid.” Phichit smiles a reassuring smile before turning around and making his way to the other side of the banquet room.

“Se-e-eu-u-ng? Don’t I get kisses too?” Phichit calls and a head snaps his way at a speed that definitely isn’t healthy.

“Phichi-iii-t!! I thought I’d lost you!” Seung-Gil whines and makes grabby hands at Phichit until he’s come close enough for Seung-Gil to pull him into his lap and wrap as much of his body around Phichit as he can manage and nuzzles his face into the crook of Phichit’s neck.

“I think your boyfriend’s three years old or something.” Yuri sneers from somewhere in the group and Phichit pokes his tongue out in the direction he thinks the voice comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have written this ages ago? I hope you guys still like it and forgive my weird posting schedule and random disappearances. I love all of you guys <3 <3  
> Comments and kudos are so so highly appreciated <3


End file.
